


Fatal Betrayal

by Glanc3



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glanc3/pseuds/Glanc3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and from that strong breeze was a familiar scent he had smelt before, the scent that made his mouth water, it was the scent he craved to taste and it was the one scent he could never devour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter 143. Kaneki is assumed to be dead and Tsukiyama doesn't really know what's going on. Everything ends in a twist I suppose.

 

The wind was the only thing that was heard through the tunnels. The air from the outside was finding its way to the inside but the heat from inside couldn’t find its way to the outside.

He could feel the tension rising and it seemed like there was nothing else to do to stop it.

Tsukiyama stared at the dark figure that stood twenty or so feet ahead of him. He stood completely still and was a shorter height than Tsukiyama. The darkness inside the tunnels made it impossible to see who really stood in front of him. The only thing that caught Tsukiyama’s eyes was the hair on top of the person’s head that seemed to glow – not a neon kind of glow in the dark, but Tsukiyama could tell the person’s hair color was light, extremely light. It was a white color, and it was the kind of glow that looks like snow in the wintertime at night that made it look light outside.

Tsukiyama stood quietly, not attempting to move a muscle. He didn’t know who this person was and what they were capable of doing especially since the two were in such a dark place, alone together. Though he wasn’t afraid to kill someone if he had to, he was able to summon his kagune in no time and he could get away perfectly fine with just a little bit of blood on his hands.

The wind from the outside started to pick up speed and it instantly threw Tsukiyama away from his thoughts. The wind that pushed its way through the creeks and holes of the rusty tunnels found its way to the smaller tunnel the two were in. The wind came from behind the figure that stood in front of Tsukiyama and from that strong breeze was a familiar scent he had smelt before, the scent that made his mouth water, it was the scent he craved to taste and it was the one scent he could never devour.  

Tsukiyama stared at the dark figure without saying a word. He didn’t really know what to say to the person who wore a scent so tempting. He didn’t really know what to believe he thought his nose was playing tricks on him. He didn’t know if he was hallucinating from the hunger that built up over time or if that this was really real.  

He swallowed the saliva that was forming in his mouth, and licked his lips with his wet tongue. He was craving to see who this person was and what they wanted to do with him. Tsukiyama stood tall and both of his arms were folded across his chest. He started to chew on his lip, trying to tame the hunger that roared in his stomach.

“Your scent…” Tsukiyama begin to speak in a humble voice, breaking the silence. “holds incredible power over me. Who are you, and what do you want?”

When Tsukiyama spoke his voice and words echoed through the empty tunnels and overpowered the strong wind. He waited for an answer from the person but didn’t receive one. There was no sound that came from the unknown figure. There was no sign of cooperation and there was no sign of reaction.

Tsukiyama tilted his head in confusion and slight anger. Either the person was here to mess with him or didn’t know how to properly communicate. He took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself down. He felt himself get more and more frustrated at the person who was doing this to him. He felt like they were playing with him, taunting him with their presence as if they knew that their smell was his weakness. As if they were treating Tsukiyama like a hungry dog and they were the bone that kept pulling away from his mouth when he tried to take a bite. Tsukiyama didn’t like to be teased; he liked to be the one _to_ tease.

He started to grind his teeth together; he was starting to feel impatient. Anger flowed through Tsukyama’s veins and it made his heart beat incredibly fast.  The beat of his heart increased every time he breathed. The beating was in a fast pace, it felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest.

“I won’t hesitate to kill you since you smell so delicious, but you aren’t answering my question. Answer me or die here.” Tsukiyama spoke in an irritated tone.

Twenty feet away from Tsukiyama was still quiet and eerie. The person who was on the other side of the tunnel still had no response. It felt like there was a ghost or like there was nobody there. It was like Tsukyama was talking to himself.

Once he waited for a minute for an answer Tsukyama started to get fed up, he clenched his fists together. The tightness of the grip made his fingernails dig into his palm, starting to draw blood. The blood trickled down his fingers and onto the floor. Tsukiyama picked up his feet and started to walk straight into the stranger’s direction. He walked at a fast pace.

Everytime he walked, his shoes clacked when they made contact with the pavement. The closer he got to the person the angrier he got. The person didn’t move a muscle once Tsukiyama started to move. Whoever it was, was preparing themselves or was already prepared for what was coming their way.

From where used he stand before was darker than where he was now. Every step he got closer the tunnel got lighter. Next thing he knew was like he was standing in front of the figure that he couldn’t make out from a distance. But now that he was closer, now that he was face to face he started to regret the decision of moving forward. Tsukiyama now faced someone he didn’t believe still existed.

Somehow light found itself at the perfect angle. The light was like a spotlight on an empty stage and Tsukiyama found himself standing in it.

The wind had put up one last fight and with the last blow, the breeze blew at the two standing underneath the spotlight. The cold wind blew through the person’s white hair, blowing it out of their eyes. Those eyes that hid underneath that hair were wet and their cheeks were damp with tears that fell down them. They had been crying silently and had not been letting out a sound. Tsukiyama froze from shock and was unable to move. His jaw chattered and his eyes also started to water.

The two stood by each other, looking each other in the eyes, unable to make any words come out from their mouths. Tears started to fall from Tsukiyama’s eyes and whimpers started to leak from his mouth. Tsukiyama’s head gave in, it could no longer hold the weight, and fell onto the shoulder of the one he cried for.

“Kaneki…” Tsukiyama sobbed and repeated Kaneki’s name over and over like a chant. He cried with sadness and happiness in his heart. Everything that he held in was now collapsing into Kaneki’s hands.

The tears that developed from Tsukiyama’s eyes started to soak into Kaneki’s clothing, making his shoulder wet. While Tsukiyama cried, Kaneki let no noise come from his mouth. He stood there with the weight of Tsukiyama leaning over him. He had one of his hands rest on top of Tsukiyama’s head, patting him in a soft comforting motion.

 

After five minutes Tsukiyama finally lifted his head away from Kaneki’s shoulder. Tsukiyama sniffed away the snot that drained into his nose from the celebratory crying he just did and Kaneki started to wipe away the tears that were still leftover on Tsukyama’s face with his thumb.

Tsukiyama chuckled at himself, “I’m sorry for getting your shoulder all wet Kaneki.”

Kaneki showed a sad smile, “it’s okay, it’ll dry soon.”

The light that shined through one of the holes in the tunnels aimed perfecting onto the two’s faces. Tsukiyama’s eyes were starting to get a little puffy from all the crying he did while Kaneki’s face showed no sign of puffiness but a sign of no sleep. Dark heavy bags formed from under his eyes.

“K-Kaneki…” Tsukiyama begin to speak.

“What?”

“I thought you died back in Anteiku…”

“Tsukiyama I’m fi-“Kaneki tried to speak but was interrupted by Tsukiyama.

“I waited for you for months and months. I stopped eating for many days at a time because every time I ate I kept thinking about you. It really made me sick and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was in such a bad place because I knew you weren’t ever going to come back. Kaneki you have no idea how thankful I am now that you’re here.”

Kaneki kept his hand intact with Tsukiyama’s face. His thumb brushed over Tsukiyama’s cheekbone then over his temple. Kaneki’s other hand drifted to the back of Tsukiyama’s neck, his hand rubbed the soft skin of the nape of his neck. Tsukiyama lifted one of his hands, the one that had his blood dried on from earlier, and wrapped it over Kaneki’s hand that was caressing his face.

“Kaneki, I missed you so much.” Tsukiyama smiled.

“Me too, I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long.” Kaneki replied.

“It was painful, but I’d be willing to wait many years if I was guaranteed to see you again.”

“I’m really sorry.” Kaneki whispered.

Tsukiyama chuckled, “I’m starting to think “I’m sorry” won’t cut it anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Kaneki asked with a confused look.

“You owe me a kiss instead.”

Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope! It’s either a kiss or I won’t forgive you for leaving me.”

Kaneki let a sigh come out of his mouth before agreeing to Tsukiyama’s deal. Tsukiyama bent down to get closer to Kaneki’s face so Kaneki wouldn’t have to get on his toes to reach Tsukiyama’s height. Kaneki perked out his lips in a shy fashion and gently brought them to meet Tsukiyama’s lips.

This kiss itself was light and innocent. Once Kaneki pulled away he felt his face heat up a slight bit. Tsukiyama wasn’t blushing or embarrassed like Kaneki he just had a big smile on his face.

“You’re so cute I want to eat you up.” Tsukiyama said.

“Why do you want to eat me so bad?” Kaneki asked.

Tsukiyama raised an eyebrow at Kaneki’s question. “Why?”

“Yes why. That’s why I asked.”

“You want me to be a hundred percent honest?”

“Just fucking tell me.” Kaneki demanded.

Tsukiyama stared into Kaneki’s eyes searching to see if he was actually serious, which he seemed to be.

“Well,” Tsukiyama began to speak, “when I first met you in Anteiku and you revealed your true nature I became obsessed with you. I thought you were extremely exotic and one of a kind. I wanted to be the only one to have you. Getting to know you was even better. I thought I was lucky just to look at you, but I got to learn more about you and I would just get so excited to even think about it.”

Kaneki took some time to reply; he opened and closed his mouth. He was hesitating on what he was going to say and if he should really say it. “Do you want to try me?”

Tsukiyama’s eyes widened at Kaneki’s question. “Do- do I want to try you?” He repeated Kaneki’s question.

“Yes that’s what I asked you.”

Tsukiyama gulped, “If I took a bite, I don’t know if I could stop.”

“If you do stop, I know you’ll truly love me.” Kaneki said.

Tsukiyama sighed, “Are you sure?”

Kaneki nodded, and stuck his arm in front of Tsukiyama’s face, making an offering. “I guess it’s another apology present.”

Tsukiyama’s eyes flickered back and forth from Kaneki’s arm to Kaneki’s face. He started to lick his lips at the delicious flesh that stood before him. Tsukiyama took a deep breath and gently took ahold of Kaneki’s arm. He wrapped both of hands around Kaneki’s forearm, one hand cuffed at his wrist and one at his elbow. Tsukiyama glanced up at Kaneki who had an expressionless face. He looked back down at the flesh he was going to consume. He opened up his mouth and soon teeth were implanted into flesh.

Blood filled up Tsukiyama’s mouth and the sound of ripping flesh echoed through the empty tunnels. The sweet scent of blood and the taste of bloody flesh aroused Tsukiyama’s taste buds. He chewed on the flesh slowly, trying to savor it all because he had to control himself from taking another bite.

Tsukiyama pulled away from Kaneki’s arm and swallowed the flesh he wanted to try for so long. After he was finished he wiped the remaining blood from the corners of his mouth and licked it from his fingers.

Once he pulled his hand away from his mouth he looked at Kaneki, who had tears falling from his eyes.

“K-Kaneki? Did that hurt you?” Tsukiyama asked with concern in his voice.

Kaneki shook his head, “I’m sorry…”

Tsukiyama chuckled, “We already went over th-“His sentence was cut short when a long sharp spear went through his stomach.

Tsukiyama coughed at impact and blood came from out of his throat. He turned his head around to face a man with glasses and black hair. He held a briefcase in the other hand that did not hold the long spear.

“Thanks to Kaneki we were finally able to track down Gourmet.” The man said.

 “W-who,” Tsukiyama started to choke on the blood that was in his mouth and throat. “a-are you?”

The man adjusted his glasses that were crooked. “Associate Special Class, and undefeated Ghoul Investigator, Arima Kishou.”

Arima pulled the spear out of Tsukiyama’s stomach and he fell onto the floor, holding his stomach at where the giant hole was. Tsukiyama laid on the pavement clenching his stomach, tears fell more from his eyes and blood rushed out of his stomach. He searched for Kaneki who was on his knees on the floor a few feet away from him.

Tsukiyama extended a hand, attempting to reach for Kaneki. “Kan-eki…”

“Enough with wasting time,” Arima spoke standing over Tsukiyama aiming the spear right to his forehead.

“Ka-neki, do something” Tsukiyama whispered.

Kaneki started to shake his head, “I can’t…”

“Kaneki…”

Kaneki started to smile, “You said you’d wait however long for me, didn’t you? Promise you’ll do that for me. We’ll be reunited soon.”

“Kaneki!” Tsukiyama’s voice cracked.

“I love you Tsukiyama”

 

The room echoed with a crack and then was back to being silent. Only a few minutes later to be echoed with another crack.


End file.
